The Only Gift That I Need
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Overbaked cookies, a mistletoe and the thought on whether Santa exists or not. Do THEY believe in Santa? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmmm? XD (SenRu)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: My SenRu Christmas fic. This one's for each and every SenRu fan out there. Happy holidays! XD

Warning: Unedited. XD Just don't mind the friggin' typos. And.. OOC, I guess. oO; Ewan. You judge, dearies n.n;

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: Overbaked cookies, a mistletoe and the thought on whether Santa exists or not. Do THEY believe in Santa? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmmm? XD

(----------------------------------------------------------)

**The Only Gift That I Need**

It was one cold Christmas Eve and Sendoh Akira was trying with all his might to keep their kitchen er.. still a kitchen by the time he finishes. What was he doing anyway?

Tadadadum.

He was baking cookies. But for what? Or rather.. For whom?

"Kae-chan..!"

Grunt. "What?"

"Can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just that it's Christmas Eve and I want to wait for Christmas with you. And guess what, I'm baking cookies." n.n;

"What's with the cookies?"

Tadadadum.

"They're for Santa."

Rukawa didn't know what to do-- it's either reply with a super sarcastic statement or simply scowl at his seemingly retarded lover on the other line.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"See you then. Bye!"

"Hn."

And they both hung up. Sendoh placed the receiver back to its cradle and went back to baking his chocolate chip cookies. After several minutes, the doorbell rang and of course, the Ryonan lad answered it. Rukawa welcomed his lover with the usual stern look on his face. But aside from the Shohoku ace's cold yet beautiful features, what caught Sendoh's attention was the little gift-wrapped box in the kitsune's hand.

"What's that?"

"A present."

"For whom?"

"Why do you think would I bring it here if it wasn't for you?"

"Ahaha.. Thanks!" n.n;;

"Hn."

He handed it to the smiley dope as he shut the door behind him with a micromini smile on his lips.

"Look, Kae-chan."

Sendoh tore his eyes away from Rukawa, nailing it upwards instead. The kitsune looked up too and yeap..

"A mistletoe."

A delightful expression was what marred Sendoh's beautiful face. Rukawa, on the other hand just shook his head and was about to head to the kitchen when Sendoh grabbed his wrist.

"What?"

"We're under a mistletoe, Kae-chan. We HAVE to kiss each other."

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense."

"Yeap, I do."

The younger lad rolled his eyes and decided not to talk anymore. He was indeed very stubborn.

And so was Sendoh.

Rukawa's lips met the other without prior notice. He was about to kiss back, unable to resist the enticement, when Sendoh pulled away.

_'Damn, Akira. Stop teasing me, you bastard.'_

Sendoh's smile just grew wider as he looked at Rukawa's flushed features. It was as if he had read his mind.

"So." Rukawa finally spoke, after that sweet nothing.

"Hm?"

"Where are your so-called cookies?" He spoke yet again, though obviously, he was uninterested.

"In the kitchen."

"I'm surprised. You still have one."

"Don't be mean, Kae-chan."

Sendoh pouted -- like a lost puppy alone in the streets waiting for someone to adopt it and bring it home -- as they both walked into the kitchen.

Only to find smoke emitting from the oven.

Unsurprising.. for Rukawa.

"Oops." n.n;;

_**!- Later on -!**_

"Gomen ne.."

The evidently annoyed kitsune stared around the kitchen and according to his brief analysis, it was a total mess even before the damn cookies burned. Flour was everywhere and so was baking soda, sugar, egg shells and other gooey baking stuff. However, his eyes landed on the guilt-ridden Sendoh who was sulking on a chair just beside the table. The poor spikey-hair lad was staring at the overbaked cookies in front of him, pouting ever so cutely. Rukawa, having a really really really soft spot for the Ryonan ace in his frozen heart, told him to..

"Stop sulking and get the damn recipe book."

"Why?" asked Sendoh out of curiosity.

"To be able to bake. Properly."

"You know how to bake?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Do'ahou. What do you think is the purpose of the book?"

"Oh, okay." n.n;;

So the two lovely lads baked the night away. XD Sendoh did all the working and Rukawa did the reading. Once in a while he'd help Sendoh whenever he does something wrong and/or stupid. Once, Sendoh spilled some of the mixture on the floor. Kaede scowled at him and the Ryonan lad said "Sorry" for more than like.. 15 times.

After an hour or so, they finally finished baking the choco chip cookies. Rukawa took off his apron, hung it on the rack and went straight to the living room. Sendoh followed him with a Christmas-designed plate (where the cookies were) in his hands. He placed the plate on the low center table and plopped on the couch beside his equally tired lover.

"Snoozing off again?"

"Hn."

Indeed he was. Sendoh wrapped his arm around Rukawa and the super rookie rested his head somewhere near the Ryonan ace's yummy neck. Sendoh smiled at his silent lover and with his free hand, he grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of them.

Three...

Two..

One.

"Ooooooowwww!"

Rukawa opened his eyes only to find his lover clasping his pinkish-reddish finger.

"It's hot........."

"Do'ahou."

Rukawa grabbed Sendoh's finger and examined it as if it was that_ much _of a problem. He planted a light kiss on it and really, that was unexpected. Sendoh was taken aback, but that stupefied expression on his face turned into a soft, loving look as Rukawa locked eyes with him.

"Kae-chan.."

"What?"

"Do you believe that Santa exists?"

A shrug. "Who cares?"

"I do."

Another shrug.

"Kae-chan.."

"What?"

"It's rather.. cold in here, don't you think?"

"Hn."

With a playful smile on his lips, the Ryonan ace pulled the ice prince into a fervent kiss. Hmmm.. Lips to lips.

A moan escaped from their blushing lips as they battled for domination. Hmmm.. Tongue to tongue.

The next thing they knew, they were already in Sendoh's room. Rukawa was pinned on the bed, under Sendoh's firm, beautiful and purrfect body and heyho.. their lips were still locked. XD Need we be surprised?

Hmmm.. Skin to skin.

"Akira.."

"Hm?" responded the other, lips still tracing butterfly kisses on the heartless bastard's pale, yummy and luscious neck. There was no answer from Rukawa though. Sendoh slowly took his lips away from the super rookie's neck to look at his pleasure-ridden lover-- only to find a pair of eyes, closed in a melodious slumber. Sendoh straightened up and sat beside his dearest, pulling him into his arms for a warm embrace.

"Kae-chan..?"

"Hn."

"Love you."

"Hn."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hn."

"Ne.."

"Hn."

"Do you believe in Santa now?"

"Hn."

"Akira.."

"Yeap?"

"Santa just passed by."

"Haha. I know. In fact.. He just gave me the best gift ever."

Sendoh smirked as he soflty kissed the younger lad's forehead. He slowly laid Rukawa's head down on the soft, puffy pillow and he positioned himself quietly beside his beloved. He pulled a warm blanket over their unclothed bodies then gently held Rukawa's clammy hand under the warm covers. He held it as if it was the world's greatest and most precious treasure. But for Sendoh, Rukawa was not the greatest. For Sendoh, Rukawa was not the most precious. For Sendoh, Rukawa was not a treasure.

Because for Sendoh, Rukawa was Rukawa.

And for Sendoh, Rukawa was _priceless_.

He placed their entwined hands over his bare chest so that his every heartbeat for his one and only could be felt by both of them.

Before his heavy eyelids drape over his beautiful eyes to take him to Dreamland...

"Love you too."

... was what escaped softly from the still-blushing lips of_ his _Rukawa.

Sendoh smiled.

They slept toegther.

Santa Claus exists.

And Christmas was indeed very merry :D

_I want you here by my side_

_Cold nights and fires and white wine_

_And dreams of holidays to come_

_I'll wait for spring to bring you to me_

_The only gift that I need_

_**O w a r i :)**_

(----------------------------------------------------------)

P/N: Waa.. I failed to make a lemon fic again. -sulks- ... Joke lang. XDXD

-- That ending stanza came from Dashboard Confessional so full credits go to them at that. It's really purrfect for Christmas and yeah, the song is entitled "The Only Gift That I Need". Obviously, that's where I got the title of this fic. XD Anyway, hope the fic didn't suck. Comments and flames are very much welcome. XD Again, happy holidays! -showers them with the cookies Akira and Kae-chan baked- Kukuku.. XD Di rin naman nila kinain e! XD -whacks self-


End file.
